1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device and, more particularly, to a liquid crystal display device having a phase plate.
2. Description of the Related Art
In some known reflective liquid crystal display devices, phase plates or phase shifters are disposed on surfaces located opposite to the liquid-crystal sides of substrates which are disposed opposite to each other with a liquid crystal material sandwiched therebetween. Furthermore, a structure in which phase plates are disposed on the liquid-crystal sides of substrates and thus the phase plates are incorporated within a liquid crystal display device is known, as disclosed in JP-A-9-146124 (and corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 6,016,178).